It's Complicated
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: Post-First Class separation. After a few months, Erik comes back to visit Charles, but something isn't quite right. Charles has a...boyfriend? Oh, hell no. Erik/Charles/OC
1. I Can't Believe There's Another

**A/N**: Oh. My. God. I'm writing ANOTHER one. Seriously, someone needs to stop me. I think it's painfully obvious at this point that Charik is consuming my life! Oh well. If this is wrong, I don't wanna be right. This idea popped into my head one night while I was in bed attempting to sleep...for an hour an a half...

VERY, VERY IMPORTANT: Okay kiddies, we're gonna have to play a little pretend game in this fic. This takes place months after the end of First Class and the dreaded beach scene -sob-. However, for the sake of my soul not being torn in half, I'm going to pretend that the whole paralyzing accident never happened to Charles, so please JUST BEAR WITH ME. While Erik did indeed leave Charles and choose to start forming the Brotherhood, he didn't mortally wound his lover. Mkay? Oh yes, and do watch out for a bit of OOC when it comes to Charles, he may come across as bitter and angry at certain times, but hey, the love of his life DITCHED him! Just sayin'.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, nor Erik, nor Charles (as much as I'd like to, I don't want to die by means of being impaled by sharp metal objects). However, I do own my OC, who will soon make an appearance.

Erik Lensherr sighed audibly, threading his fingers through his hair. He'd already made so many astounding accomplishments- he'd mastered and gained full potential of his powers, he'd managed to kill that monstrous bastard Shaw who had haunted him for the better part of his life, he'd gathered up a group of powerful mutants who agreed with the ideology of mutant superiority, and yet...he still felt incredibly...empty...

It didn't come as a shock to him, however. He really rather expected that he'd miss Charles for the first few days after they'd...split up. A very nauseated feeling snaked its way into the pit of his stomach as he recalled the last look he'd seen on Charles' face-a combination of pain, frustration, and slight remorse, perhaps-. And oh God, he could never forget the way Charles' beautiful crystalline eyes were spilling tears...for him. It was all because of him.

He didn't want to leave Charles. Hell, that was the furthest thing from what he wanted. He wanted Charles by his side, forever. He wanted to work with Charles to better mutant kind and he couldn't deny that the two of them were definitely at their best when they were together. And still, Charles refused. Charles wanted nothing more than to live in harmony with humans, an idea that still confused Erik to no end. Charles was one of the most intelligent men he'd ever met, yet he was so ignorant. It was painfully obvious to Erik that humans and mutants could never coexist; when humans find something even slightly different or beyond their understanding, they do their absolute best to destroy it. He knew this far too well from the events on the beach tracing all the way back to when he was stripped of any and all identity beyond being "Prisoner 214782". Humans are spiteful, judgmental, and hateful beings. Why Charles would feel the need to protect them when they would never dream of accepting him was beyond Erik's comprehension. Simultaneously, it made him worry about Charles whenever he thought about it; Charles was never going to change his mind and therefore, could wind up being seriously maimed. That was not the way in which he wanted Charles to realize that he was wrong.

"Damnit." He grunted, rubbing his eyelids in a fruitless attempt to wipe the images of Charles being hurt and/or tortured by outraged humans out of his subconscious.

"What's wrong?" Came a sensual, feminine voice that may or may not have had an underlying tone of concern in it.

Erik merely shook his head as Emma strode into the room, swaying her hips in her typical, runway-esque fashion, and taking the seat opposite Erik so as to face him.

"I'm just-" "-Thinking about him, naturally." Emma cut in, a smile gracing her lovely features. She didn't need to have psychic powers to know that her leader was almost always focusing on Charles Xavier in his free time.

A look a slight agitation crossed Erik's face.

"He's fine, you know. He's living with his-well, what's left of his team in that giant mansion of his."

Erik really hated the way she not only assumed that she always knew everything but that, most of the time, she really did. He was dying to know how Charles was, he would kill to see those beautiful blue eyes of his again or to see him smile his radiant smile at him...

"I never doubted that Charles wasn't alright."

Emma tilted her head, "But you do miss him. You want to see him. I don't blame you, I'd find it pretty hard being in love with my-" she stopped herself from finishing her statement when she saw the cold, hard glare that Erik sent in her direction.

Erik didn't need her pointing out the obvious; yes, he was deeply in love with Charles, yes, he missed him, and yes, he wanted nothing more than to just see him-Wait, maybe that wasn't such a far-fetched idea. Charles was one of his closest friends, after all. Maybe he _could_ go to him, just once...just to be able to see him...

Emma cocked an eyebrow at the far-off stare that Erik was giving her.

"Erik?"

He blinked, forcing himself back into reality.

"Emma, I have somewhere to be."

Emma had delved into his mind far before he'd even been able to realize it. She knew what he'd been contemplating and she shook her head in response, her blonde hair bouncing from side to side.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Erik looked at her incredulously, as if she had some horrible audacity for telling him not to go into enemy territory just for the sake of seeing a friend.

Emma pressed her lips firmly together, tightening them into a thin line. She really didn't quite know what to tell him.

"You're not gonna like it, Sugar."

Erik's skepticism didn't let up; what was she getting at?

"What are you talking about?"

Emma sighed, "Look, it's really just better if you don't go and see him."

Now Erik was growing nervous. Didn't Emma just say that Charles was fine? What on Earth would upset him by going to see Charles? Whatever it was, he was certain that he could handle it. Nothing was going to stop him from going to see the man he loved. Nothing.

"Look, Emma. I'm going to see him." He was absolutely stoic about this. He rose from his seat, turning his back on the busty blonde.

Emma shook her head once more, "It's a bad idea."

Erik didn't even bother to retort; her statement was answered by a mere 'click' as the door swung shut behind him.

Charles Xavier hummed contentedly to himself as he stared back at his own reflection, smoothing the cologne on his hand over the surface of his collarbone. He buttoned up the few remaining buttons on his white undershirt and was musing about the prospect that he actually looked rather dashing as he turned on his heel and walked into his bedroom which was adjoined to the bathroom. His navy blue sweater vest was lying neatly on his bed where he'd placed it and as soon as he grasped the material in his hand, he stopped. Something felt...off. He felt another presence near him, but it didn't belong to any of the usual suspects, no, it was someone different...someone the likes of which he hadn't sensed in quite some time. But it couldn't be...

His back to the door, Charles gulped as he heard the door open. His heart was beating so rapidly against his ribcage he thought for sure it had to have been audible; his throat suddenly became dry as if he hadn't had water in days and he certainly lost all motivation to hum.

"Hello, Erik." He muttered with as much propriety as he could gather at the moment. And yet, he still didn't turn to face the other man. The painstaking nervousness and curiosity as to why he former partner had returned to him was quickly being overshadowed by anger and frustration-he'd left him, for goodness sake! He cast him aside in order to achieve his own goals, what the hell did he want now?

Erik smiled, "You knew it was me."

"Yes, well, you're the only one who I can sense but not fully attain. You can take off that stupid thing, I'm not going to go prying into your mind." Charles stated with bitterness, rolling his eyes about the fact that Erik was still wearing that damned helmet-the physical symbol of the wall that was now built between them.

Erik raised an eyebrow at Charles' words, he'd never heard Charles speak to anyone like that, let alone him...He decided that perhaps the helmet was further upsetting Charles and thus, took it off. What really bothered him, however, was the fact that Charles still didn't turn to look at him. He pulled a navy blue sweater over his head and shrugged it onto his body. Even though Charles wore far too many layers of clothing for Erik's liking, he still found himself staring hungrily at the other man's hips.

Finally, after what felt like an incredibly horrific, elongated silence, Charles looked at Erik. Instead of those gorgeous eyes being alit with enthusiasm and welcoming, they seemed colder somehow, slightly deadened...

"Erik, what do you want? More importantly, how the hell did you even get in here?" It baffled Charles somewhat, he'd thought that his security system at the mansion was pretty thorough, especially when reinforced by a team of mutants.

Erik was very taken aback by the way in which Charles was speaking to him-he was acting as though he was talking to a hardened criminal.

"I-I asked Azazel for a favor..." He could barely form a cohesive thought; he was too wound around trying to figure out Charles' hostility. Did he no longer consider him a friend? Was he nothing to him now but just an enemy? No, no, Charles loved him...something in the back of his mind told him that that much was certain. So then, was this just a defense mechanism? Was all of this because Charles felt hurt and abandoned? That definitely made sense, but it that was the case, he knew he'd have to break Charles out of his shell and prove to him that he still loved him endlessly.

"Charles, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Charles still didn't look amused. He crossed his arms, "I still haven't changed my mind, Erik. Now if you'll excuse me, there's really something I need to attend to and I cannot be late."

Erik shook his head, "No, this isn't about that. None of this concerns our idealisms."

Charles cocked an eyebrow in that '_Yeah, right_' manner. Truthfully, though he was slightly intrigued, he really _did _need to leave soon...

"Well then, continue. I'm listening."

Erik could sense Charles' growing impatience. He was starting to panic, this was not like his Charles at all.

"I just...I needed to see you."

The way Charles gave a skeptical ghost of a laugh made Erik's heart sink.

"Erik, I would certainly think that I'm the last person on Earth that you'd want to see."

No...how could he think that? Yes, it was true that they'd gone their separate ways, but how could Charles possibly think for one moment that he no longer loved him, let alone despised him?

"Charles...you're all I've been able to think about. No matter what I do, my mind just skips back to you-to us..." Erik bit his lip.

Charles' expression softened a bit, but he still didn't want to let down any defenses. He couldn't bear feeling so incredibly hurt and alone, not anymore. He couldn't go back down that path.

"And?" He prodded.

"'_And_'?" Erik scoffed, starting to become offended. "And, nothing! I love you, Charles. You belong to me." At this point, he'd managed to cross the threshold and grab Charles' shoulders, giving him a small shake for emphasis. He tried as hard as he possibly could to penetrate Charles' cold, off-putting stare with his own, but it was to no avail. He still felt like he was being blocked somehow.

Charles' eyes melted into a glare. "That's a laugh, Erik, it really is." He punctuated this by shoving Erik's hands off of him. Erik, in turn, felt like someone had punched him clear in the chest.

Charles balled his hands into tight fists in an attempt to stop the tear from building up in his eyes. Not now, not here, not before he had something important to do.

"If I belong to you, you certainly don't keep interest in your belongings for very long, do you? You had absolutely no problem giving me up without looking back! And now you barge into my room, four months after you leave me, and you claim that I belong to you? What was I to you, just some toy to toss aside once you got bored with it? And now that you're bored and lonely again, you try to reclaim me, is that it?" His voice cracked weakly; God, he was such a damn mess sometimes. He thought he was past all of this, he thought that Erik's departure no longer plagued him, but here he was, fighting back tears, and feeling the old wounds reopen.

"Damnit, Charles, I _did_ look back! I look back on my decision every day! Every day I sit and think about you, worry about you, yearn to have you back by my side, wonder if you're happy, dream about the day you and I can be together again. I would never treat you like a toy, Charles. You're so much more to me." Erik grabbed Charles by the chin and forcefully made eye contact with him. He could see Charles resisting the urge to cry and it made him only want to hold him closer.

"You...you did look back?" Charles asked in a small voice, sniffling.

"Of course, Charles. It kills me to know that I've hurt you so badly, but if you give me the chance, I promise that I will never make that mistake ever again. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you..."

Charles glanced at the clock on his nightstand, it read 5:30 pm. _Fuck!_

He backed out of the other man's grip suddenly, though not really wanting to. Erik merely looked at him questioningly.

"Erik, I-I'm sorry, but I have to go." He felt so conflicted and horrible at this point, he didn't even care that he was running late.

"Charles, where are you going?" Erik asked in a very sweet, longing tone. It sounded so much like one lover expressing concern to another that it made Charles feel nauseous with guilt to hear it.

Charles averted Erik's gaze at all costs, "I...just...I have this thing with a guy-a friend of mine."

Erik felt bewildered for a moment before he started to piece things together. Charles was being extremely distant, he was dressed nicely, he was wearing cologne, he wouldn't so much as look at him,

and he was extremely concerned with tardiness...

"Charles, you aren't...going on a date?" He pleaded over and over in his mind for Charles to tell him he was wrong. _Please, please, please_...

Charles clenched and unclenched his fists; his silence confirmed Erik's greatest fear. Erik felt like someone had slammed his head in a car door, his mind was racing, his head was throbbing, and the rest of his body felt entirely numb.

Charles brushed past Erik as quickly as he could, trying to avoid making the scene any worse, though he truly didn't see how it could.

"My friend, I'm sorry..." He uttered in what was barely a whisper and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, lest Erik see the tears that were now running in hot trails down his face.

Erik, meanwhile, was rooted to the spot. He didn't know how to take this all in. Charles, _his _Charles, had found someone else...This just couldn't be. No, it couldn't be. And he didn't mean it in the sense that he thought it was impossible, he meant that this relationship between Charles and whoever the hell was stupid enough to try to take him from Erik literally COULD NOT be. In all honesty, he couldn't blame Charles for trying to alleviate his pain by finding companionship in someone else, but not anymore. When Erik Lensherr says that something belongs to him, he doesn't lie. Charles Xavier was no exception. Matter of fact, Charles was Erik's most valued possession-nothing else had any meaning without Charles. And as such, he wasn't going to roll over and give up, oh hell no. This was just a temporary setback...it shouldn't be too hard to break a couple up, right? No, not when it was Charles. Charles loved him. And only _him_.

Erik Lensherr smiled, he did enjoy a challenge now and then. If he was to have Charles, he was more than willing to fight.

"Charles Xavier...you'll be mine yet."


	2. I Know You'll Stay True

**A/N**: Thank you, my lovelies, for your wonderful feedback as usual. Time to introduce my OC, he's actually a character from an outside work of mine and yes, I know he seems like a horrible man for stealing Charles away from Erik, but he is a genuinely sweet person, so let's try not to hate on him TOO much, eh? Trust me, all will work out!

Adrian smiled lovingly across the table at his boyfriend, whose icicle eyes were staring deadpan at his plate of food. He knew that something was bothering the other man and he longed for him to share it; Charles had barely said anything all night. He reached across the table and grasped Charles' hand, earning a gasp in response from Charles. Immediately, Charles looked to Adrian, who refused to let his sincerity fade from his face when at last his own eyes met with those gorgeous crystals that belonged to Charles. Charles gave a faint smile in response. He truly felt awful. Though he was physically sitting in a restaurant trying to enjoy a nice dinner with his boyfriend, he was really a million miles away, drifting and drowning in about a million different thoughts.

"Darling, you've barely touched your food. What's wrong?" Adrian tilted his head in emphasis, patiently waiting for Charles to answer him.

Charles' thoughts immediately snapped back to Adrian. How could he possibly tell him the truth? Adrian Godfrey, his boyfriend of three months, who was so good to him, so patient with him, the one who'd helped pick up the pieces of Charles that Erik had so badly damaged. Adrian, the truly beautiful angel with the ivory skin, silken raven hair, and the warm, trusting eyes. How could he begin to tell someone who he so deeply cared for and took such good care of him in turn that his former love wanted him back? How could he possibly break his lover's heart by telling him that Erik had been all that he was thinking of all night long? No, it couldn't be this way. It just couldn't. Erik left him, wounded him, those were his mistakes. In the meantime, Charles had moved on. He'd found someone genuine, someone who deeply loved him and filled the black hole in his heart that Erik had created. Charles loved Adrian, he knew this. This was the choice he'd made in moving on some time ago and, until now, he'd never looked back. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if Erik hurt him again...it seemed like an unbearable concept. Plus, he simply didn't see how he could possibly be with Erik. There were far too many things keeping them apart to go back now. This was how it had to be.

"...Charles?" Adrian was beginning to think his poor boyfriend was only _physically _with him. He hoped that Charles wasn't feeling sad; It had been so long since he'd seen the other man upset and he wanted to do his best to keep it that way. He couldn't stand seeing his Charles hurt.

Charles shook his head and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face if not to show that he was indeed alive and capable of producing movement. He focused on the warm sensation of the hand, stretched across the table and holding his own, Adrian's warmth flowing through it and his fingers soothingly rubbing his knuckles in a circular motion. He gave Adrian's hand a squeeze in return.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just very...distracted tonight." He now felt himself smile brightly at his boyfriend. Who gave a damn about Erik Lensherr.

Adrian chuckled lightly, "I noticed. Would you rather I just pay and we can leave?"

Charles felt somewhat guilty about not having eaten his food and still having Adrian pay for it, but no matter how much he protested, Adrian would always override. Adrian always claimed, "I asked you out on this date, I'm paying" even when this statement wasn't true. That was just the sort of man he was.

And damn, was he perfect.

Charles nodded, "Let's take the scenic route back to my place." Suddenly, the prospect of walking around in the chilly Autumn air arm-in-arm with his boyfriend sounded incredibly enticing.

Adrian signaled for their waiter over his shoulder and his eyes glinted so sweetly, Charles wanted to kiss him right then and there. Instead, he practically turned to putty in his shoes when Adrian muttered in a musically sensual tone,

"Perfect."

Charles shivered and entwined his arm with Adrian's as they walked through the dimly-lit streets. Even through the semi-darkness, Charles admired the beauty of the changing leaves of the trees they'd pass by. Autumn was one of his most favored seasons. A small gust of wind caused Charles to tug at his red scarf with his free hand. Then, he looked over at his love, who was sporting a very content smile across his beautiful features. How in the world he ever got so lucky as to meet someone so loving and sincere, he wasn't sure. But he sure was glad.

"Addy?" Charles beckoned, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Adrian hummed in response, looking ahead of him and musing that the street they were walking upon greatly resembled a dark river in the low lighting.

"You aren't upset with me because of what happened at the restaurant, are you?" He really was worried that he'd been rude the entire night.

Adrian laughed, "Charles Xavier, if I got mad at you every time you thought too much, we'd have a failed relationship, don't you think?"

Charles couldn't help but laugh a little himself. It was true, he often did over think things. However, he never considered it to be his fault, especially given that thinking was practically the basis of his mutation.

"Why didn't you just read my mind if it upset you that much?" Adrian inclined his head towards Charles.

Charles gave him a stolid look. "Because I promised that I'd never read your mind."

Adrian shrugged, "I think it would be interesting to to hear you in my mind and have you explore my thoughts."

Charles clung closer to him, "I'd rather get to know you like normal humans do. I want to get to know the _real_ Adrian."

"But wouldn't reading my mind prove to you who the 'real' me is, Charles?"

Charles smiled what had to have been the cutest and sweetest smiles Adrian had ever received.

"Not if you are completely honest with me."

Adrian did all he could not to grab his boyfriend, lean him against the nearest brick wall, and kiss him until they were both panting.

"Charles, I'll never hide anything from you. I promise."

With that, Charles Xavier's stomach seemed to shift uncomfortably.

Charles looked at his bedroom door and once again, his stomach lurched. It seemed like it was eons ago that he'd had that argument with Erik...

Adrian stroked Charles' cheek affectionately. He leaned closer to him and Charles mimicked him until their lips met at last. It was a very quick, chaste kiss, but still very sweet nonetheless.

Adrian broke free from him and beamed. "Goodnight, love."

Charles smiled half-heartedly, "Goodnight, Addy."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Adrian muttered over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and left.

Charles exhaled audibly and, turning the doorknob, trudged into his room. He flicked the light switch and he felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw Erik sitting calmly on his bed.

"God, I thought he'd _never _leave." Erik sighed.

"Erik!" Charles exclaimed perhaps a bit too loudly. "What are you doing?"

Erik shrugged, "I never left."

This was really getting annoying. Charles was so flustered, confused, and pleasantly surprised that je didn't even take notice of Erik drawing closer to him.

"Erik, you need to-" He stopped mid-sentence as Erik grabbed his jaw.

"Stop talking, Charles." With that, he claimed Charles' mouth with his own. Charles grunted at first and, out of protest, attempted to break away from him, but he soon gave up his attempt. There was something so heated, so passionate that drew him in further to the kiss, causing him to give in and even moan into Erik's mouth as their tongues silently massaged one another. He hadn't experienced a kiss like this in so long. Adrian never kissed him this way and though he knew it was wrong, it was so damn _good_. He simply couldn't stop himself. There was something inside of him screaming, literally crying with want that he couldn't ignore. God, how he'd missed Erik. _Good God. _

Charles was pushed backwards lightly onto the bed. He looked up at Erik, panting. Erik too was out of breath. Watching Charles' body heave up and down made Erik lick his lips. He wasn't going to miss this chance. He placed himself on top of Charles and Charles, in turn, wove his arms around the man, begging for the much-needed friction.

Once again, they were locked in a heated kiss and, as he felt Erik reach for the hem of his pants, he didn't bother to stop him. He didn't stop him in the slightest.

**A/N:** Yes, I know. Smutty cliffhanger. But I think you can fill in the blanks. Reviews are love!


	3. But I Can't Make Up My Mind

**A/N**: I'm so pleased that people actually like this story aaaand Adrian! He's one of my favorite characters I've created. Unfortunately, he's landed himself in a Cherik fic...

As Charles opened his eyes, he immediately snapped them shut as sunlight painfully submersed itself in his eyesight. He grunted and sat upright in bed, rubbing his face with his hands. It felt like a pretty average morning until he heard a soft groan beside him. Charles' throat tightened as the memories from the previous night came flashing into his subconscious. His cocked his head to his right where Erik was beginning to stir. Oh God, Oh _God_. Not only had he slept with Erik last night, but he actually _cheated_ on Adrian. How the hell was he going to explain his actions to his poor boyfriend? Charles had never hated himself so much.

Erik sat up and put a hand on Charles' shoulder while the man was still mentally cursing himself. Charles tensed greatly at the sudden contact. How? How could he have been so stupid and weak? What did he possibly hope to gain by sleeping with Erik? Didn't he realize that it would only further complicate things? He was an impulsive idiot.

"Morning." Erik whispered huskily against the shell of Charles' ear, causing him to shudder from the sensuality. No matter how much of an idiot he was, Charles knew that no matter what, Erik had always had the ability to make him feel like a schoolgirl with a crush...

No. No, he couldn't do this. Not again. He could not fall for that voice...or that beautiful, chiseled body that had been embracing him all through the night..., or or those mysterious eyes...No matter what, it wouldn't end well for either of them. It just couldn't be this way, despite the fact that some small part of Charles desperately wanted it to be different.

Charles rose from the bed suddenly, still rubbing his face with his hands in that worried, stressed manner. Erik looked at him questioningly.

"Oh God, _what_ have I done?" Charles asked, rhetorically.

Erik clicked his tongue, "Well, you and I made love last night."

Charles semi-glared at the man for answering him with something so obvious.

"Erik, this-this is a mistake."

Erik shook his head in argument; he'd let Charles go once and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Charles loved him and in turn, Charles was the most beloved thing in Erik's life.

"No, Charles. You and I both know that that isn't true. We both knew what we were doing, we both did what we wanted to, we're together now." He too pulled the covers off of himself and got out of bed.

Charles looked at Erik as if he'd said the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Erik, we cannot be together! I have a boyfriend! Erik, I love him!"

Erik wasn't going to accept this.

"And you loved _me_ first, Charles."

Charles was practically on the verge of tears. Erik just didn't understand.

"And _you_ left me, Erik! You left!" His voice cracked slightly and he bit his lip to prevent the watery tears from trailing down his face.

Erik was taken aback not only by Charles' words, but the way in which he'd looked at him, as if he'd just used his metal manipulation to impale him with a pole. His stomach clenched to see Charles so upset. The impact of his departure was really starting to set in. He'd hurt his Charles far worse than he'd imagined...he'd really, truly broken this man's heart.

Erik inhaled, "Now _that_, Charles, was a mistake. I know I shouldn't have left you like I did, but I want to move past all of that. Last night, you told me you loved me. When you climaxed, you were thinking it so loudly, you projected it into my thoughts."

Charles gasped as this memory came back to him. God, this was such a mess.

"Charles Xavier, I love you. And you love me. I promise to never, ever leave you again." Charles had never seen such sincerity in Erik's smoldering eyes.

"...But what about your plans? What about everything you wanted that you left me for?" Charles knew that they'd forever be parted, even if they were "together".

Erik shook his head, "I realized a long time ago that the only thing worth wanting is the thing I cannot live without: you."

Charles no longer had the strength to stop the tears from spilling from his eyes.

"Erik, I...love you. I do. But there's still something not right about all of this: Adrian."

Erik brushed a stray tear from Charles' cheek with his thumb. He was very calm despite the harsh, burning sensation in the pit of his stomach every time Charles uttered that man's name. _His_ Charles.

Charles sniffled, rubbed his wet face, and gave Erik one of the most conflicted, down-trodden looks he'd ever seen.

"I can't betray that man. I love him. He's done so much for me. He's so patient and loving. Erik, I need time to think things over. I can't just dump Adrian and jump head-first into a relationship with you. I'm sorry, my friend. I need to think about this."

Erik closed his eyes; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he truly didn't know what he'd do if Charles refused to be with him in the end...Still, he had to respect his wishes.

"Okay, Charles. I will allow you some time to think. But don't think for one moment that this means I'm giving up on you." Erik sighed and traced light, invisible patterns along Charles' jawline just before giving him a fluttery kiss on the cheek.

Charles loved these sweet, intimate moments with Erik. He loved them more than he could describe. But at that moment, Charles was so lost in himself that he couldn't allow himself to enjoy anything.

By the time Erik had snuck out, Charles wondered just how long had had been tuning out the rest of the world and pleaded with his heart to stop this tug of war. What was he going to do? He could choose Erik, the very first love of his life, the slightly unstable man who so greatly loved Charles, as he was one of the only things in his life that he hadn't lost. And yet, Erik had left him. His other option, Adrian, was such a beautiful man. He'd loved him at one of the darkest times in his life, he accepted him, and he was always there for him. And yet, Charles just didn't feel the same passion that he did when it came to Erik.

What in God's name was he going to do now? He'd cheated on his boyfriend, stirred up old feelings for his former lover, and yet, he knew that neither of them was gong to let him go very easily. Erik was too stubborn and Adrian was too sweet...

_Charles Xavier, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	4. Breaking All My Rules

**A/N:**I'm so sorry for this overdue update. I have been swamped with school work, but I'm making my way back! Again, you guys are so good to me. I love you all dearly.

Adrian nuzzled his head in the warm crook of Charles' neck, causing Charles to purr slightly. Such an intoxicating sound. Charles, in turn, curled up against Adrian as closely as he could; the way their bodies fit together was astounding. Still, no matter how secure, comfortable, and loving Charles felt at that moment, he knew something wasn't missing. Something just wasn't right.

The last words that Erik had spoken to him were ringing in the back of his mind. _"__Okay,__Charles.__I__will__allow__you__some__time__to__think.__But__don't__think__for__one__moment__that__this__means__I'm__giving__up__on__you...__"_

Charles sighed, causing Adrian to tilt his head up towards him. Adrian blinked his bright eyes a couple of times as he pondered to himself: _"__Charles__Xavier,__whatever__is__on__your__mind__now__?__"_

Charles, meanwhile, couldn't get the thought of Erik out of his head. He hadn't seen the other man in weeks and he was truly wondering whether or not he was going to ever again. That was just silly, Erik had said himself that he wasn't going to give Charles up. Still, that hadn't stopped him from leaving before...

Even now, cuddled up in the warmth of his boyfriend, Charles felt incredibly alone. God, what was the matter with him? He really did despise himself sometimes for getting mixed up in all of this.

Charles' mental ramblings were cut off at the sensation of Adrian's lips against his. Charles 'mmph'd at first, but then he found himself responding to the kiss by pulling Adrian closer to him, prompting Adrian to gently push him backwards onto the couch, positioning himself on top of him and never once breaking from him. Charles wanted for dear life to feel the spark of passion like he did when he kissed Erik, any sign that Adrian truly was the one for him, but such a feeling never came. Even when Adrian finally released him and they looked into one another's eyes, huffing from lack of oxygen, Charles still couldn't help backtracking to Erik.

Irregardless, he didn't want to hurt Adrian. The last thing he ever wanted was to cause so much pain for this beautiful person. Deep down, Charles knew that he loved him. He loved Adrian with all of his heart, but he simply didn't _want_him. As terrible as it sounded, it was true. Charles had known for quite some time that he'd much rather be with Erik, but there were so many things keeping him from doing so. The most prevalent was his fear. Fear of breaking Adrian's heart, fear of being hurt by Erik again, fear of looking like the horrible slut that he'd felt like as of late. All of it held him back. Charles Xavier was a coward, and he knew it well.

Adrian was running his silken hands through Charles' now mussed-up chestnut hair.

"Charles? Are you with me, dear? Earth to Charles!"

That far-off look within Charles cool eyes vanished and he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Addy. Do forgive-"

"Do I make you happy, Charles?" Adrian cut him off, staring down at Charles, scrutinizing every aspect of his face.

Charles was completely dumbfounded at the sudden question.

"I-you...what?" He stammered.

"And I mean really, _truly_ happy. Do I make you happy, Charles?"The seriousness never once left Adrian's features.

Charles sat up, prompting Adrian to move off of him to allow room. Adrian felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage while Charles let the moments linger before answering; it was imperative that Adrian would know the answer to his question.

Charles made sure to make perfect eyes contact as he answered: "Yes, Addy. You've made me unbelievably happy." It was true, Adrian really did make Charles very happy, but still, there was something about the way Adrian's face was beaming that made Charles feel sick. He felt really disgusted with himself and his stomach was clenching with a faint nausea.

Adrian's face fell as he watched all of the color bleed from Charles' face.

"Charles? Charles, are you alright?"

Charles felt so distressed. He was mentally torn and his throat was so dry, he could barely speak.

"I-I think I need to go home."

Adrian had walked the entire way supporting Charles' shoulders and upper back with his arm. Charles insisted that he didn't need it, but Adrian wasn't taking any chances. He knew what Charles was like when he was stressed. Still, there was something that Adrian was literally _dying_ to say to him, but he was debating whether or not the time was right. Just in case, the velvet box was safely tucked into his jeans pocket.

Once they reached Charles' front porch, Charles turned to face him with a rather weak smile.

"Thank you very much, Addy. I think I just need some rest."

Adrian nodded, somewhat disappointed but still understanding. Besides, it was much better to ask him when he was in the right state of mind. Adrian placed a kiss on the top of Charles' forehead and Charles giggled in response.

"Call me if you need anything, love." Adrian whispered in his velveteen voice before turning to leave.

Charles nodded, "Will do, dear."

By the time Charles had reached the door to his bedroom, he was about ready to collapse on his bed. He opened the door and, as a repeat performance, drew a sharp, startled intake of breath as he took in the sight of a figure on his bed.

"Erik..."

Erik half-smiled at him.

"It's been quite some time, Charles. I have to admit, I've been missing you."

Rather than breaking into some sort of rant about the fact that Erik had promised him time, Charles heart felt as though it were literally swelling with love for this man. In turn, Erik was the only thing he'd been focusing on for quite some time.

Charles rushed forward, despite the fact that his head was spinning, and pushed his lips against Erik's spasmodically, bringing Erik's face closer to his as if he were afraid of letting go. Erik reciprocated the kiss, entwining his tongue with Charles' and wrapping his arms around Charles possessively. Everything was perfect.

By the time Adrian had reached the end of Charles' block, he felt like something was wrong. He'd been building up for this for quite some time, his heart was on his sleeve, and he wanted nothing more than to just talk to Charles. Maybe asking him right now wouldn't be so bad; matter of fact, it may make him feel better...

Adrian turned on his heel and walked back towards Charles' home. He gulped hard when he reached Charles' house, staring at it as if it were some haunted, abandoned mansion. He exhaled, searching his subconscious for any trace of confidence. Still, Charles was worth it. He knew what he had to do was somewhat difficult and nerve-wracking, but it would be worth it knowing that he would be able to make Charles happy for the rest of his days.

Adrian walked up the front steps and entered the house as quietly as he could, he didn't want to startle Charles. He made his way down the hallway leading to Charles' room. When his bedroom door was in sight, Adrian felt his hands shaking with nervousness. He gulped once more.

"_You're worth it, Charles. You're worth it..."_

However, when Adrian opened the door to Charles' room, his mind was immediately wiped clear of any thoughts of proposals, as the sight he was greeted with literally knocked the wind out of him.

Charles was wrapped within the arms of another man, locked in a heated kiss atop of his bed.

Adrian was stunned, he felt as if his whole body had turned to stone. His jaw was slacking.

All he managed to do was utter in a measly tone, "Ch-Charles?"

**A/N:**I'm so terrible when it comes to cliffhangers, but I promise I will try to update again asap. Also...don't you like how I have Erik always randomly showing up in Charles' room? I regret nothing.


	5. Understanding

**A/N:**First off, I have to apologize for the couple of run-on sentences in the last chapter. I have NO idea why the hell it did that u.u. Second, I'm deeply pleased at how much good reception Addy has gotten. Normally, people absolutely hate OC's, but a lot of you really love him and that makes me so very happy! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and keeping track of this story. Much love~

When Charles heard the door to his room open, he inhaled sharply through his nose and his eyes widened. However, when he heard the sound of Adrian's voice, he literally felt as though his heart dropped in his chest.

"Ch-Charles?"

Oh, _God_. Here Charles was, heatedly wrapped up in Erik right in front of Adrian! This was not how he'd wanted this to go. Not at all.

Charles ripped himself away from Erik, who bore a rather confused expression. Adrian, meanwhile, was rooted to the spot. Not a single thought could be processed in his mind; he just mindlessly stared at the two men.

"Addy, oh God, I..." Charles' heart was beating at a spasmodic pace. Whether it was dominantly from nerves or guilt he wasn't quite sure.

"Charles, who is this?" Erik asked as Charles stood up from the bed.

"Erik, this isn't-I think you should go." Charles couldn't even bear to so much as look at Erik, even though this wasn't at all his fault. Charles knew that this whole situation was his fault and he'd taken it too far. Now, there was no going back.

Adrian tilted his head. _Erik._That name sounded familiar...Then it hit him. Erik was the name of the man that Charles had first fallen in love with, he recalled this fact from when he'd first met Charles. This was Charles' former love.

Erik was starting to put two and two together. Could this be the man that Charles had been with lately? It would certainly make sense, as Charles was acting like a child who had just taken a cookie out of the jar before dinner and got caught red-handed. Nonetheless, if this was the man, Erik wasn't too certain that he _wanted_to leave them alone together. He'd lost Charles once and he wasn't about to let it happen again, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

Charles was now on the verge of tears while the whole room was swallowed in murderous silence. Adrian hadn't said a thing; rather, he was just staring, as if he truly couldn't let the idea of Charles' betrayal sink in.

"Erik, please leave. Please." Charles' voice cracked. He turned to look at Erik who felt pinpricks of emotion in his chest upon seeing the sorrowful and ashamed look on Charles' face.

Erik stood beside Charles and shook his head, "I don't want to leave you."

Charles was starting to get frustrated now, "Erik, you're making this worse. Leave. Now."

Erik stood his ground, "Damnit, Charles. He deserves to know about us."

Charles clenched his fists. Erik was right. "I know that, but I want him to hear it from _me_. This is all _my_ fault, so please, let me clean up my mess. Go home, Erik."

Erik looked from Charles to the man standing in the doorway and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He muttered, walking out and pushing past Adrian, never once looking back at Charles.

Charles raked a hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked at Adrian sadly, feeling like the worst creature in existence.

"Addy, I-" "-Why did you let him go?" Adrian cut in before Charles could start his ramblings.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Adrian moved towards Charles, placing a cold hand upon his cheek.

"I asked why you let him go."

Charles tensed up at feeling the other man's touch. He was completely in the dark, why was adrian acting like this?

"Addy, I don't understand. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I should have told you from the beginning, I...I'm despicable." Charles whimpered as Adrian brought him into a warm embrace. Charles shifted his head to rest upon Adrian's shoulder.

"Charles, I...I know why you did it." Adrian whispered, stroking Charles' hair softly.

Charles shook his head, "Don't make excuses for me, Addy."

"I'm not saying what you did was right, I said that I understand. Charles, you _love_ him."

Charles looked at Adrian with those glassy, adorable blue eyes that were so full of pain and confusion.

"Addy, I didn't want it to happen this way. I do love you, I promise I do. You did things for me that no one else ever has. You've been my support, my rock, and you've always loved me despite my various flaws. I'm just sorry that someone as wonderful as you had to get wrapped up in someone like me."

Adrian pushed Charles away from him gently, holding him in place with his hands on his shoulders and making sure that they were getting perfect eye contact.

"Charles, I love you with all my heart, but I'm not perfect either. I realize you're upset with yourself, but for now, I just want for you to be happy. Matter of fact, that's all I've ever wanted. Now I think I've finally figured out how to do just that."

Charles sniffled and looked at Adrian questioningly.

"I love you, Charles. But you aren't mine. And I realize that you loved me, but when two people are truly meant to be together, nothing's going to change that fact. Go after him."

Charles' jaw slacked, "What?"

Adrian smiled, kissing Charles on the cheek one last time. "Go after him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

Charles blinked at him, "Addy, I don't-"

Adrian held up a hand in front of his face to halt his words. "Go, Charles."

Charles smiled as a trail of tears ran down either side of his face. "Adrian Godfrey, you really are my guardian angel."

Adrian nodded, his face alit with his usual smile. "And I'll always be here for you, Charles. Now, I mean it, go. Go with him and you make sure that he makes you as happy as you can possibly be."

Charles nodded and half-jogged out of the room, a feeling in his chest a mixture of gratitude and excitement. How he had ever found someone in his life like Adrian, he wasn't sure. But he sure was glad. Somehow, he'd find a way to thank Adrian for all that he did for him. Someday.

Adrian smiled as he watched Charles run after Erik, fingering the ring in his pocket through the lining of his pants.

"Be happy, Charles. You're worth it." Then, while still holding his hand over his pocket, an idea came to Adrian.

**A/N:**Okay, last chapter coming soon!


	6. Say You Will

**A/N:**Well, friends, this is it. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and the positive and encouraging responses. And, as always, thank you for sticking it out with this fic.

Erik couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten so dressed up. He was wearing the nicest black suit that he could find in his closet, he'd made sure that his hair was _absolutely_ perfect, and he was currently patting some cologne onto his neck. He then focused his attention to his bathroom mirror, where a very handsome and dolled-up Erik Lensherr stared back at him.

_Not bad. _

He grinned widely. Everything about tonight had to be pure perfection, nothing less. Charles definitely deserved that. He straightened his tie and, with one last glance over his shoulder at the mirror, flicked the lights off in his bathroom and walked out. He had a very hard time paying attention to reality; his mind wandered off and dreamed up different scenarios and ways in which that night would unfold. In one, Charles was comfortably in his arms, kissing him and refusing to let go as Erik romantically spun the two of them, like something you'd see in one of those cheesy movies. But this wasn't some stupid movie, this was real life. Charles Xavier was his now and tonight, he was going to make sure that this would never change.

He exhaled with slight nervousness as his hand mindlessly moved to the spot where the ring was comfortably lying in his pocket. It wasn't that he doubted Charles' answer, rather, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to properly ask him. Charles was his whole world, the only good thing he'd ever been able to hold onto, one of the only experiences he'd had with true love...he just hoped he would be able to adequately tell him all of that in a wonderful, romantic way. Sure, it was easy to think cohesive thoughts when he was separated from Charles, but hell, the very prospect of looking into those cerulean pools that were his eyes caused Erik's knees to buckle. Charles was so beautiful, perfect in every way. Erik knew he was damn lucky to have him and he promised himself that he'd do everything he could to love him and cherish him for the rest of his life; for someone who had once been stripped of everything he held dear, he knew he could no longer waste something so beautiful and precious.

Then there was the ring. It was a beautiful golden band, incredibly alluring. The interesting thing, however, was the fact that Erik hadn't actually _bought_it. Someone had _sent_it to him. He'd received the package not too long ago and it had been enclosed with a note that read:

_To Erik Magnus Lensherr_

_Dear Erik,_

_Enclosed is a ring that I can guarantee is made by one of the finest jewelers I could find. You know what to do with it, Erik. Please, for the sake of both of you, give it to him. He'll love it. _

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

It seemed pretty strange, but something inside Erik told him that he could trust it. So, he was going with his instincts and hoping for the best. Charles was more than worth it. Erik's heart fluttered at the thought of having Charles as his husband. Until now, that seemed like a prospect that was foolish and much too far off. Now, he was mere hours from being Charles' intended.

Just as Erik was about to reach the door, Emma's voice sounded behind him.

"Going about _again_? Where are you going now?"

Erik glanced sideways at her, knowing full well that she knew what he was doing. She even had her hand on her hip expectantly. She played a part quite well when handed it.

Erik wasn't about to get into specifics, he knew it'd be both a waste of time and redundant.

He smiled, moved the handle on the door so that it swung open on his command, and uttered aloud as he walked out the door, "I have this thing with a guy-a friend of mine."

Emma shook her head, he left before she could even tell him that Charles would say yes.


End file.
